


當你穿越暴風雨

by thirtythreetimesforyou



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtythreetimesforyou/pseuds/thirtythreetimesforyou
Summary: *金珉奎第一人稱視角*隱含65，自行避雷
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 12





	當你穿越暴風雨

首爾的冬日多半十分寒冷，週末的晚上我通常都在酒吧裡度過，要說是為了躲避隨處可見互相依偎的情侶也好，和前女友分手之後，校園生活忽然空閑了許多，原先只是打算隨便找個學校附近的餐廳打工，系上的學長聽說了，便推薦我到他認識的老闆那兒工作。

他和我說了酒吧的位子後我有些猶豫，那裡離學校其實不算太遠，地鐵要坐二十分鍾左右，酒吧就開在一棟大廈旁的轉角處，街區都是些高級住宅區和異國料理餐廳，平時去的客人不是住在附近的熟客，就是在首爾工作的外國人。

“薪水很不錯哦，除了底薪之外小費還挺可觀的。”像是看出了我的遲疑，學長微笑著說道。  
“真的什麼都不會就能去嗎？”我有些困惑。  
他點點頭大笑了起來，”珉奎的話，有這張臉就可以了吧？別擔心，我會替你打一聲招呼的。”

學期開始沒多久後，我便到了酒吧應徵，老闆出乎意外的是個好人，一開始的確只讓我負責接待客人，他大概是挺喜歡我的，沒工作多久之後，就主動讓我跟著他學起了調酒。

時間過得挺快，也不知何時便進入了深冬，窗外飄散著雪花，稀稀落落的人群走在街道上，踏出一道道痕跡。我已經習慣了深夜結束工作後才能回到家中，今晚大概也會如此，此刻雖然有些無趣，只有我自己的內心才知道，我在期待著那個人今晚會不會如同平時一樣，從街外走過。

來這裡打工沒多久後，我唯一注意到的一件事和老闆也和客人無關，卻不自覺地總是使我心煩氣躁。  
是一個時常經過店門外的金髮男人，第一次見到他是什麼時候，其實說不上來。但可以確定的是，我的確早已將那張臉龐記在心中，他從未進入過這個我打工的酒吧，但偶爾從大樓外出時，我總會下意識往外一瞥，恰好看到那個金髮的身影由玻璃窗外經過，任由自己的眼神緩緩追隨那張小巧的側臉。

起初的確說不上來是哪裡特別，或許是那雙化上了煙燻妝的眼睛，又或者是總是穿著皮褲底下的飽滿雙臀，使我總想找機會多看他幾眼。

應該是旁邊大樓的住戶吧。  
我暗自想著。  
待我注意到自己總會在沒見到他而焦躁不安時，才發現曾幾何時，我已對這個未曾說過一句話的陌生人起了濃厚的興趣。

然而就在這樣平淡無奇的夜裡，這個陌生人走了進來。外頭月明星稀，只有紛飛的大雪夾雜濕潤的寒氣，隨著推開的大門呼嘯而進。

我原先還在吧台後與坐在前方的客人調情，是個油膩而寂寞的中年男子，我知道他貪圖的不過是最膚淺而下流的樂趣，便沒有點破，只趁著將調酒遞給他時，默不作聲輕輕掙脫那雙試圖撫摸我的手掌。

店裡的音樂是慵懶的爵士樂，佈置也依照老闆的喜好裝潢成復古情懷的美式風格，牆上掛了許多偉斯安德森的電影海報。黑膠唱片機就在轉角處，比莉哈樂黛甘醇而甜蜜的歌聲如窗邊緩緩流淌的雨水，融入酒精之中，門口突然傳來一陣窸窣的風聲，金髮的男人髮梢還沾著落雪，有些狼狽的踏入了酒吧裡頭，腳底的積雪逐漸融化成一攤溫暖的雪水。

那時，我還沒有意識到這樣的開端在故事中隱含著什麼。  
如果有人問我，讓一切重來，我是否會後悔——在這個冬夜的街頭酒吧，與他相遇。那麼，我想，應該是今晚的月光帶有魔力，不然頭頂旋轉的迪斯可水晶球波光粼粼，怎麼會就此恰巧映入那雙微揚的狹長眼底。

他的皮膚很白，在濃的化不開的深夜裡，堂而皇之的敞著衣襟，前額的瀏海濕淋淋的聳拉下來，耳邊垂著一顆水晶耳釘。我不由自主盯著男人在燈光下水潤的雙唇，我好奇它們嚐上去是否如同看起來一般甜蜜多汁。他環顧著四周，無自覺的的舔了舔嘴角的傷口，鮮紅的舌尖如切碎碾壓後的草莓，那道疤顏色很淺，看上去不過昨晚才留下的痕跡。

“一位嗎，先生？”當我脫口而出時，我才注意到自己的聲音因為緊張低沈而沙啞。他的金髮在燈光下閃閃發光，漂亮的讓人頭昏眼花。

“對⋯⋯”他一邊說道，一邊前傾著身子在吧台前坐下。我盯著他敞開的v領襯衫和白皙的胸口，恍神了片刻，又迅速裝作若無其事的靠在吧台前對他微笑，”今晚想喝些什麼呢？”

直到這麼近的距離，我才看出他眼眶下淡淡的青色，男人看上去有些疲憊，我不知道是否是自己想多了，竟覺得他低垂的眼眸中含著一絲悲傷。

“心情不好的話，要不要試看看tequila？”話語甫落，他似乎很驚訝一般抬起頭與我對視，這是他第一次主動看我，我發覺他在觀察我，原先有些戒備的神情逐漸軟化。  
他閃爍著碎光的眸子眨了眨，歪著頭撐起下巴對我微笑，”為什麼會覺得我心情不好？小弟弟？”

聽到這種稱呼，論誰都不可能高興的。我頓時語塞了一會兒，賭氣般的拋下一句，那您慢慢看吧，等想到要點單了再叫我，便轉過身招呼另外幾個客人。  
然而才過了沒多久，我就感受到背上若有似無的目光，我轉過身去看他，他還在翻著menu，也不知道為什麼，一個人坐在那裡，又顯得可憐了起來。

一股莫名的情結就像絲縷一般把我纏繞其中，又煩人又溫柔，使我嘆了一口氣，”想到要喝點什麼了嗎？”

男人抬起頭，搖了搖頭，奇怪的是，這次我非但完全沒有任何受挫，甚至像是早已預料到他的回應一般有些許愉悅，”我給你調一杯吧。”

他不置可否的挑起眉毛，看著我在他面前捲起襯衫的袖口，在雞尾酒杯中倒入龍舌蘭和柳橙汁後，往裡頭注入鮮血般的紅石榴糖漿，再沿著杯口抹上一圈細鹽，放上一粒新鮮的紅櫻桃。

“為什麼給我這個？”他伸出了手接了過去，仰頭看我。  
男人的手很漂亮，纖細的手腕下透著青色的血管，手掌卻有些肉呼呼的，看上去很柔軟，和他整個人矛盾而奇妙的氣質相符。

第一眼見到他時，我只記得男人凌厲的下顎線，再而才注意到圓潤秀氣的鼻尖和一雙上揚嫵媚的眼睛，眼神有些稚氣，又忽地閃過難以察覺的冷漠。這樣的眼睛，在想些什麼。他愛過誰，又經歷過什麼，我全然不知。

“龍舌蘭為基底的調酒裡頭，我偏好tequila sunrise，初嚐時會有一些特別的苦澀，但再繼續品嚐就能感受到水果的香甜與酒精融合，滑順的落入喉頭。”我認真的說道。

他聽著我解釋，喝下了金黃與橘紅漸層的調酒，嫣紅的唇瓣被染濕了，亮晶晶的宛如塗上一層透明的唇蜜，男人看著我軟軟的笑了起來，”很好喝哦，謝謝珉奎。”

我愣了一下，發現他看到了我胸前的名牌。  
“那你的名字呢？”

“權順榮。”  
“順榮？”  
“嗯，順、榮。”  
他一字一頓的說，話語軟塌塌的從鼻腔中發出，宛如撒嬌一般嘟嘟囔囔的。

“珉奎還是學生吧？”他將手撐在下巴處，漫不經心的問道。

這時的我還沒反應過來這句話的意思，只見他看著我，眼神卻不知道飄忽去了哪兒，像是想起了很久以前的事情。

我著了迷一樣看著他用指尖拎起櫻桃，粉紅舌尖輕輕捲入櫻紅色的果肉，軟綿的在唇齒間破開，酸甜的瓊汁湧出，黏附在肉嘟嘟的嘴唇上，權順榮的舌頭又伸了出來，小貓一樣舔了舔水光淋漓的唇角，沒一會兒就吐出了櫻桃核，他對著我勾了勾手指，讓我往前傾，近的連他染上酒味的鼻息都暖暖的感受到。

“你看————“權順榮啊的張開了嘴巴，吐出被靈巧打結了的櫻桃梗，在粉紅色的舌頭上。我不可自拔的慢慢臉紅，一瞬間有如熱辣的烈火由臉頰開始灼燒至耳尖。

“珉奎，想知道我用嘴巴做什麼更厲害嗎？”猝不及防的，他湊近了我的耳旁用氣音說道，還來不及有所反應，他說完便起身離開座位走向廁所的方向。

我的大腦轟的一聲一片混亂，瞄了一眼正在和其他客人聊天的老闆，低著頭迅速往廁所的方向走去。

真的瘋了吧。  
我對自己說道。

/

推開門的瞬間，權順榮抓著我的背脊用力撞上廁所的門板，下腹灼熱不已，他的呼吸急促，似乎和我一樣急迫，溼答答的舌頭鑽入我的口中，我迎上他的臉用力親他，親的權順榮臉蛋漲紅，一雙手抵在我的胸膛上，淚花都出來了，含著眼淚的模樣可憐又可愛，讓人忍不住想咬一口他粉紅色的鼻尖。唇瓣分離時扯著長長的銀絲，他張著嘴巴喘息，臉頰邊還被口水黏著髮絲。

我抓著他的手往下撫摸，權順榮跪在地上抬著頭對我拋了一個媚眼，用牙齒扯著拉鍊往下，粗大的性器漲成了紫紅色跳出，他大概是訝異我竟然硬的這麼快，啾啾的朝著頭部親了一下，又迅速的將性器含入口中，也不顧門外傳來了別人經過的腳步聲，猛烈的吞吐了起來。  
被濕潤炙熱的口腔含著的感受太過舒服，這種狀態再持續很快就會射了出來，我嘗試著去撫摸他的身軀卻被權順榮躲開了。

“哈啊⋯⋯在這裡不行⋯⋯”他攀上我的肩頭靠在耳廓邊喘息，大約是缺氧的厲害，我的大腦中一片暈乎乎的，是怎麼從廁所中衣衫不整的離開，又接著躲過旁人耳目從酒吧後門溜出來已經記不清了。

他拉著我的衣領推入一旁大樓的電梯中，也不管電梯門關上沒，我就攬住他的腰用雙手揉捏皮褲底下的臀瓣，柔軟而有韌性的材質互相摩擦著發出聲響，他有些著急的按了樓層，直到門打開後迅速摸出鑰匙，我們連燈都沒開，就從一片黑暗的玄關處跌跌撞撞的連續親吻直到進入主臥。

“珉奎的這裏從剛剛開始為什麼就這麼興奮了？”他迅速的扯下我的褲子，完全勃起的性器在內褲中撐起形狀，我羞窘的說不出話來，只能神情尷尬的任由權順榮調笑著輕輕撸動柱身。

“是不是每次看著我經過酒吧都要想著我的屁股自己打？嗯？”  
還沒想清權順榮是什麼時候發現我早已偷偷在看他，他往我身上一推，讓我重心不穩往後退了幾步倒在床上，只能呆呆的坐著看他開始一件件褪下衣裳，又情不自禁吞嚥了口水。  
皮褲底下竟然是薄薄的蕾絲三角褲和吊帶襪，包裹著白嫩的大腿，底下已經溼了一大片，軟軟的布料成了半透明的，完全遮不住他已經勃起貼在小腹上的性器。

權順榮因為我的目光好像更興奮了，他跪在我面前轉過身抬起臀部，白皙的指頭泛著漂亮的粉紅色光澤，他紅著臉頰緩緩扯開了黑色的蕾絲內褲，粉嫩的腸道不知道是不是已經事先擴張過了，露出小口渴望的一張一縮。他沿著臀縫處緩緩塞入一根指頭，指尖立刻消失在入口處。

我的眼睛漲的通紅，下身也硬的彷彿要爆炸，他隱秘的那處很快便沒入了好幾根手指頭，濕淋淋的抽動著發出淫蕩的水聲，他一邊自慰一邊勾引著看著我，光裸的足尖玩弄的踩在我的胯部揉捏，感受著濕黏布料下炙熱硬挺的器官，柔軟靈活的腳趾抵在馬眼上又搓又踩，差點沒讓我直接洩出。

權順榮自己玩了一會兒，我見他浪的沒邊了，忍不住狠狠打了一下他的屁股，他得寸進尺的咬著指頭坐上我的大腿，再次捧著我的臉纏纏綿綿勾著舌頭親，水聲嘖嘖的，我看著他意亂情迷的模樣忍不住紅了臉。

他見狀又勾起我的下巴，額頭與我相牴。眼神放蕩又有一絲笑意，”果然還是大學生啊，我們珉奎害羞了嗎？”

明明自己看上去也不過大我沒幾歲的樣子，我生氣的轉過頭去不想理他，權順榮也不氣惱，軟綿綿的縮進我懷裡，肉感的屁股在我身上扭呀扭的磨蹭。

“珉奎好可愛⋯⋯眼淚都要流出來了⋯⋯”  
他湊上前來，臉上還笑嘻嘻的。  
“順榮⋯⋯順榮⋯⋯”  
他的肌膚溫暖而充滿彈性，嘴唇卻十分冰涼，接吻好像永遠也不夠，我體內貪婪的慾望如不斷擴張的夢境，猛烈擷取胸腔內殘存的空氣，當一切都消耗殆盡，我只想與身下這副脆弱的身軀緊緊相擁，感受呼吸如何互相交纏，彷彿他的每個部分，都能使我急速升溫。

見我似乎忍不住了，他自己張開了雙腿環住我的腰際，我將雙手撐在枕頭兩側低頭與他對望，有些讀不懂他的表情，圓潤的鼻頭還紅紅的，眼睛濕濕亮亮的，有涼薄的水氣浮在眼底，果凍一樣多汁的朱唇微啓。

挺身進到了他的體內，被我不斷向上頂開的穴肉是濕軟的深紅色，宛如爛掉熟透的漿果，裡面很熱，太緊了，有一瞬間差點舒服的忘了換氣，我垂下目光審視他，連語氣都不自覺地溫柔。  
“可以動了嗎？”  
權順榮點了點頭。

他張開雙手擁抱著我，將頭埋入我的胸口，柔軟的髮梢划過，搔癢著。有一種熟悉的、原始的律動在體內發酵，使我想起了來自母體的懷抱，如同為了生存而吸吮的乳汁，某種甜蜜濃稠的液體浸泡著我，窗外的落雪還在飄，思緒也跟著飛散，周圍是靜謐的雪白世界，雪白色的床，和他雪白的酮體。

我緩慢的一起一伏，權順榮跟著閉上了眼睛，他輕輕的哼哼著，像在忍耐什麼無法承受的事物。 “慢一點⋯⋯好像要死掉了⋯⋯”他懇求著，我無法自抑的去抓他的手，卻被他掙脫開來。我不肯放棄的再次握住他細長的指尖，一根一根插入指縫，粘膩的汗水從肌膚滑落，最終十指交扣，掌心抵著掌心，他掙扎著張開雙眼，短短的睫毛下是漆黑的眼睛，眼角有晶瑩的淚水，我無來由的感到心底軟成一整片棉花，宛如置身奇異的烏托邦，白鴿舒展羽翅飛翔，赤身裸體的戀人在神祇的花園深處交歡，愉悅的呻吟模糊而遙遠，風突然靜止了，星體仍在運行，神秘的布幔沈重而柔軟的揭開。我虔誠的在他體內洩出，溫暖的注入液體，再次吻去他無聲滑落的眼淚。

/

不知道是什麼時候睡著的，隔天一早醒來時，我只覺得一陣頭痛欲裂，明明昨夜攝取了過多的酒精的人並不是我。  
下意識想摟住懷裡的人，卻抱住了一團軟綿綿的被子。我轉過身，身旁空蕩蕩的。

我揉了揉眼睛，打了個哈欠從被窩中勉強坐起。屋內有些昏暗，但依稀可從窗簾縫隙中看到外頭已經天亮了，權順榮不在床上，我從床上下來，站在門口猶豫不決是否要走到房外時，金髮的男人正好打開了門進來。

權順榮穿著寬大的睡衣，露出的脖頸和胸口還殘存昨晚的痕跡，他見到我站在門口不禁睜大了雙眼，我盯著他眼尾上揚的弧度發愣，眼神卻不由自主的飄向了他身後走廊盡頭懸掛的大幅照片。

“你醒了⋯⋯⋯嗯？”他疑惑的隨著我的目光轉過頭去。  
純白的背景上，他和一個我沒見過的男人並肩直視鏡頭。我凝望著那人嚴峻的臉龐，薄唇不帶一絲笑意，冷漠而俊美，狹長的雙眼是玻璃一樣反射出光點的漆黑，銳利的目光透過相片彷彿能刺傷目所能及的範圍。照片中的權順榮看上去和現在差不多年齡，年輕的臉頰飽滿，微彎的嘴唇如同鮮豔欲滴的玫瑰花瓣。

“啊？你在看那個呀。”他笑了起來，眼睛內揉雜著斑駁的光點，半是天真半是殘忍的對我翹起嘴角。  
“拍的不錯吧？我跟我老公的結婚照。”

那一刻，我感覺到心底柔軟的某塊逐漸碎裂，瓦解，再而崩塌。  
我一動不動的站在門口處，睫毛都無法眨。他說完話後，微笑著欣賞一般凝視著我的表情，面上的表情毫無動搖，昨晚出現的溫存和脆弱像我單方的臆想般。

為什麼要這麼做、是騙了我嗎，諸如此類愚蠢的話語明明就在唇邊。  
我卻什麼都沒說，沈默的站在原地，任憑他再度將赤裸的雙臂纏上我的脖頸。那一刻，我約莫還是了解那些洶湧滿溢的情感再也隱藏不了，若要擁住冬日最後的焰火，必然落入奮不顧身的處境。

“為了我，留下來。”輕輕擦過耳畔的呢喃宛如美杜莎的低語，顫慄的吐息在雙唇碰上那刻像是達成了某種程度的協議。

我忽而意識到——愛意，信仰的奠基石，人類感性的決定——或許只是來自介於自由和不可預測性的混淆。

橋墩下的水波漩渦或許是不可預測的，但我們並不因此而稱其為自由的。 如同此刻與他相擁的我，打從開始就落入圈套卻自以為握有選擇，卻早已耽溺其中。

他將會，也只忠於他自身的幸福。  
而我不過是臣服於愛神腳底的凡人之子，若要因此遭受審判，也只得心甘情願匍匐於底，承認罪行。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一個95、65平行宇宙裡的情節。  
> 之後故事的敘述者可能會改變。  
> 但是設定是一樣的。


End file.
